


Life Is a Highway

by tidepodlance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Klance Week, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidepodlance/pseuds/tidepodlance
Summary: Keith cant take it anymore,he grabs a backpack and shoves everything he need inside, then hes out the door in a second flat.he had been living with his roomate and 'lover' for almost two years now, and hes just done, so he leaves, out the door, gone.hes on the road within 3 seconds, he just drives and drives and drives until he starts running out of gas, so he pulls over to also get some food, when he sees a boy around his age, sitting on the curb, after some debate he asks the stranger to travel across the country with him, and he politely accepts."The names, Lance." he smiles brightly.





	1. Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! i'm sure you can tell that this is my first work on here, so bare with me. i'll try to make this good for you but im not sure, we'll see though!  
> enjoy!

A long sigh escapes keith's lips as he leans back against the couch, he grabs the remote and turns off the tv, wanting the noise out of his ears, he closes his eyes and just breaths, he wishes it was fresh air but he was stuck with the cigarette and vodka smell of his boyfriends apartment, technically he's too, but he didn't pay much for it, only his mouth can do that for his boyfriend.

They've been dating every science college ended, but keith wished they weren't, he didn't want lotor in his life anymore, he was abusive and sexally drivin to make keiths life a living hell, he didn't understand why he didn't just leave, oh yeah, that's right he left everything he loved behind to live with this man, they barely knew each other but for some reason, one fateful night he decided this was the man of his dreams, of course he was drunk when the thought popped into his head, and they were heavily making out in a bar from across town, but at the time it seemed like fate, but now, its just hell.

Every night llotor would come home and do whatever he wants to keith, touch him and kiss him, anything he wanted, but keith didn't want, he needed to leave, to go, be he could never bring himself to do so, he told himself over and over, that it would be the best thing for himself and all his friends that he abandoned long ago, for this man, who he did not love.

His head shot up as the front door opened, and stumbling in was his boyfriend, he shot up immediately to welcome him, as he always did, until he saw another person enter after him, they were holding hands, barely aware of their surroundings, the mystery person closed the door with their foot and hey slammed their lips with lotors, making a wet flopping noise, keith could not believe what he was seeing.

He knew for a fact that lotor was not a good person, but this is taking it to a whole new level, cheating on keith right in front of him, but then again, he doesn't even seem aware that keith is present.

Keith wants to look away, he wants to do many things that would make this less awful, but every option that he could think of was awful no matter what he said or did, he's being cheated on, infront of his very own eyes.

“Ehem.” keith finally cleared his throat after some debate with himself, he saw as their heads whipped around to look at him, bored and unhappy with his appearance.

“Do you need something?” the person who was just sucking face with lotor asked with a snipe in her voice.

Keith could barely find his voice, “yeah, i need for you to get the fuck out of my house.” keith said crossing his arms over his chest, holding back tears.

“Keith, babe, this is my house,” lotor said stepping away from the other person and towards himself, “so don't be rude.” he said before stopping in front of keith, and before he knew it, a big slap was painted across his face.

Lotor stepped away and went back to the other person, grabbing their hand.

“We will be in my room, so do not bother us.” he said with a smirk, and wandering off to his bedroom. 

Keith didn't know what to do at this point, did he leave? Or stay and listen to his boyfriend cheat on him all night? He just plopped down on the couch and stared at the black screen of the tv, he smirked to himself as he made his choice.

So just as quickly as he sat down, he was back up, jogging lightly to him room to gather some of this belongings, well everything because he didn't have much to begin with, he ran back and forth from the bathroom and his own room silently, he sneaked into the laundry room to grab the money that lotro hides when he gets paid, by now there must be thousands, he didn't really have much time to count it, he tossed it in his back, slipping on his shoes, grabbed his keys and phone, and was out the door to his car.

\------

It didn't take much time for lotor to realize keith left.

After only fifteen minutes on the road, his phone was already blowing up, he didnt turn off his phone but turned up his music, rolled down the window and jammed out.

The brisk summer night air hit his face as some kind of hit music was playing on the radio, he smiled to himself, feeling what is was like to finally be free, he could finally do things he wasn't aloud to do with lotor breathing down his neck at all times, he could finally do things he wanted, when he wanted, and it felt amazing as that feeling sunk in.

Keith watched as the stars passed above him, star after star, pattern after pattern, until he realized that the sun was starting to rise, erasing the white dots, and changing them with a pink orange and red mixture to feel like a painting, keith smiled, and looked at the time, 4:02, he should pull over and rest for a minute and get some food, realizing that he hasn't eaten in like ten hours.

He sees a sign, telling him that a small gas station was coming up on the next turn so he decided that would be good enough for him, he smiled and rolled his window up and he made the turn, and already seeing the gas station when turning, made him feel so giddy for no reason, all the fake and fancy dates with lotor were nice, but they're nothing compared to some good hot dogs and a large slushie, he felt his mouth watering at the idea already.  
He smiled when he saw they were still open, he assumed that it was open twenty-four hours a day though, because most gas stations are, but still there was some relief.

He pulled in and parked his car at one of the gas pumps and heads inside, in search for something that will clench his thirst, so a slushie? Yes. that's what he need right now.

After a quick trip to the bathroom and paying for his things he heads out the door to get gas, he puts all his stuff in the middle console and starts entering his information, he glances around and realized a man around his age sitting on the curb, drawing furiously on a sketch pad, with a backpack slightly bigger than his own sitting at his side, he's wearing white converse, with light washed jean shorts, and a light blue shirt tied around in the back,he was tan and from what keith could tell, he had blue eyes, he has short brown hair and his tongue was slightly sticking out of his mouth like he was trying to focus on something, keith found himself lingering toward the man, after finishing his gas.

He almost tripped as he approached the boy, as he realized he was much cuter up closer, stop it keith, your gay is showing.

“Uh, hi,” keith started off awkwardly, the boy looked up from his sketch pad and looked keith up and down.

“Hello, yourself.” the boy says closing his sketch pad and shoving it in his bag.

“I noticed you were looking a little lonely and thought that you might like some company?” keith says smiling.

“Oh sure, what's your name sweetheart?” he asked with a smirk, flirty.

“Keith, and you?” 

“The name's lance.” he said standing up and extending a hand for keith to shake, which he gladly took.

“Before this goes any further, your over 18 right?” keith asks, and lance just chuckles.

“Yeah, my twenty-second birthday is actually this month.” he says chuckling.

“Hm, alright good enough for me.” they both chuckle when keith gets a strange idea popped in his head.

“So where you headed?” lance asks pointing to keith's car.

“Don't know, anywhere but here, i guess.” keith says smiling kindly.  
“Would it be weird if i asked to join you?” lance asks folding his hands behind his back and rocking from his heels to his toes.

“No, i was thinking the same thing, i would love for a cute boy to join me on my adventure to nowhere.” keith says smiling.

“Awesome.” lance swings his back over his shoulder and follows keith to get in his car.

Keith turns on the ignition and smiles over to lance, zooming out of the parking lot at 4:30 in the morning, with a stranger in his car, and freedom in his mind.


	2. Floatin' With the Fishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, you're gay is showing.
> 
> also, its a little dramatic towards the middle, please don't judge me for being emo!!

Keith would never understand how he did that.

Keith is an extreme introvert and yet, here he is, a stranger in his car, bobbing his head along to what was playing on the radio.

“So lance,” keith turns down the radio and glances at lance, “im assuming that you would like to get to know the stranger that your hitchhiking with before we travel across country together, because i would like to know some more about you.” he says with a smile.

“Alright, how about twenty questions?” he asks smiling back.

“Okay, i'll start, what's up with the sketch pad?” keith asked pointing into the back seat with his thumb.

“Well, i'm an artist, or a wannabe artist, i'm really not that good but i love to do it anyways.” he says blushing.

“Well your gonna have to show me sometime.” 

“Yeah sure, anyways, what's your favorite song?” lance asked slapping keith lightly in the srm.

“Uh, i dunno, probably something My Chemical Romance.” lance bursts out laughing.

“Oh my god, are you kidding me, are you still living in the 2000’s mullet man?” he asks, still dying from laughter.

“Oh shut up, i bet yours isn't any better.” keith says budging lance.

“For your information, lana del rey and shakira are amazing.”  
“Shakira? Siriously?” 

“Yes! She's amazing, the only song of hers i don't have a liking for is ‘Try Everything’ from Zootopia, like what even, try everything? Like drugs, oh my god that's what the breaking bad reference was for.” lance says having a shocked face, making keith giggle.

“On that topic, favorite movie.” keith asked taking a sip of his coffee, because it was still quite early in the morning. 

“Hm, i don't know, i recently saw ‘The Greatest Showman’ and that was a good one, but i'm also a hoe for beauty and the beast, can you tell i like musicals?” he asked chuckling. “What about you?” 

“Hm, i don't know, maybe jurassic world, i have a really big crush on chris pratt.” they both chuckling at that.

“Yes, he is one hot specimen,” lance chuckles, “so this one might be a little weird, but um, sexuality?” 

Keith paused for a moment before smiling and chuckling.

“I'm like super gay, i dont know, i’ve always been more drawn to boys, i mean yes girls are nice and all, but guys just appeal to me more, i've always been that way i guess.” keith turns to lance and smiles not realizing that he was babbling. “I, uh, mean if that's okay.”

“Of course it is, im bi, i mean i've always kinda liked both, i did start out with girls until the new kid came to school and he was hot, like really hot, well for middle school hot i guess, but still and i was like oh shit, i'm in love with both.’’ 

The both chuckle and let the slightly awkward silence fall over them as they kept driving down an almost empty road, the warm morning air filling their lungs and letting their minds wander when keith's eyes landed on a park with a river and he smiled, he hasn't seen a park like that in ages, so he had to pull over. 

“What are we doing?” lance asked concerned for what was going on in keiths head.

“There's a park and i haven't seen one of these in ages, and of course its early so no one's here and that's nice.” keith said pulling into the parking lot in front of the park. “Also there's a bathroom so we can change and freshen up in there.” 

“Thank god, you need a shower.” lance teased as he hopped out of the car, keith just nudged him as they both laughed.  
They walked to the edge of the water streaming in the river below them, and stopped to take it in, keith haven't seen a clean river in such a long time, it's shocking how long its been since he has been outdoors, like outdoors as in somewhere nice and clean and not just dirty smelly smoggy gay bars with lotor, his blood boiled at the thought of lotor, he probably hasn't woken up yet, but he soon will and find that keith is gone, he will probably get told to go home, but that place was never home, not for him, it smelled of alcohol and beaten down but somehow still had a modern and clean feel, but it never truly felt like home to him, especially with lotor being the asshat that he always had been.

“Keith, buddy, you good?” lance asked shaking him out of his rage bubble he hadn't even seen from around himself.

“Oh yeah, im good.” keith smiled, face un twisting from its rage state and into a calm and relaxed one, until his phone buzzed like 5 times again and again, lotion.

“Ugh, no.” he groaned as he took out his phone to see a bunch of messages from lotor, and as he was about to read all the texts, lotors face popped on screen waiting for keith to pick up, taunting him.

“Whos that?” lance asked from over his shoulder, looking at keith's phone without being too snoopy.

“My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend i guess.” keith said sighing.

“Pick it up, im sure its important.” lance said in the calmest voice he could manage.

So that's what keith did, he answered the phone and put it on speaker for lance to hear and make sure that he knew the gist of the situation that was going on.

“YOU LITTLE SLUT! GET YOUR HOE ASS BACK HERE THIS MOMENT! I WILL TRACK YOUR FUCKING PHONE IF YOU DO NOT, I AM SERIOUS, KEITH YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON EVER KNOWN TO JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!” keith hung up the phone at the words, he looked up to lance, who was shocked to hear what just came from the other man's mouth, from the phone.

“Keith-” he was cut off by keith's phone ringing again, and it was still lotor. He picked it up again and put it on speaker.

“Keith, baby, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to raise my voice like that, i just want you home, i wish you would come back to me baby, i miss you and i need you, i didn't want to wake up and find you missing from our home, i want you back baby please-” the phone beeped as keith hung up again, gripping his phone tightly, before risking a glance at the blue eyed boy, who looked confused as he stared at the phone in keith's hand, pondering what to do or say to keith, he didn't want to pity him but that's also exactly what he wanted to do, he didn't know what to say, or think for that matter it all seemed to have happened so fast, he didn't even know he was staring at keith's phone until keith waved a hand in front of him.

“Hey, no need to worry, every time i leave the house to get the mail this happens, he's just a psycho.” keith chickles shakily.

“Yeah but that's when you go back to him, your not going back to him are you?” lance asked concerned.

“I don't know, i mean i left everything i ever knew for him, so maybe, but again, i don't know.” keith said rubbing the back of his neck.

“You can't go back to him keith, hell hurt you, i don't know maybe he'll do something worse.” lance twiddled his thumbs anxiously.

“Lance dont worry about it, this doesn't concern you, don't set your mind to it.” keith said chuckling, and walking closer to the water.

“Well do you know what your going to do?” lance asks tracking the movement.

Keith twirled the buzzing phone in his hands, and just stared at it.

“The only thing i use this phone for, is to call and text him, to contact him, to talk to him when i'm doing the simplest of things and he freaks out,” he looked at the phone then at the river, “well, not anymore.” he said before chucking it into the river, and watching it splash then disappearing into the rushing water, he turned to lance who had a fond smile on his face.

“Lets go get washed up.” keith said, not wanting to stare long at lance, he walked back up to the car and got his things as lance followed and headed to the bathroom with him.

There was surprisingly a shower, it was a gym park after all so it's a fancier type of bathroom, so it had showers and nice automatic sinks and toilets and everything you could basically do without touching anything, which was nice for keith, because he was quite the germaphobe, he hated getting dirty but somehow lived with lotor for three years, yeah most of the time he was cleaning or tidying up after his slob of a boyfriend, but nonetheless he still felt like he needed to wash his hands after doing anything with lotor, maybe it's because of how dirty lotor made him feel, but he would never know or understand.

He stood outside the bathroom door waiting for lance, he already finished his shower and slipped on some jeans and a thin red sweater and his red vans.

“Are you almost done?” keith yelled back to lance.  
“Yeah, beauty takes time keith, leave me alone.” lance said in a serious tone yet keith couldn't help but laugh at that, jeez, he's strange.

“Oh is that what you call it?” keith teased making lance gasp dramatically from inside, making keith laugh again, then lance walked out, wearing blue jeans rolled up at the ankle with a white t-shirt tucked in at the waist and his white converse, keith scanned his outfit, ‘how come he didn't look this cute an hour ago? Keith stop, you haven't even known this guy for twenty four hours calm down.’ keith said to himself, not the time for an internal battle with himself, he turned his head to hide his blush.

“Lets go.” keith tried to say calmly but his voice cracked at the last word. 

He's in trouble isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Keith, you are.
> 
> Hey guys! thank you for reading my story so far...  
> i know, i know, its been a while since i've posted anything but, i've been drowning in homework since finals are coming up soon, so all i've been doing is drinking coffee and writing down the angle of the suns orbit...okay yes im losing my mind.
> 
> Anyways, this story will be kinda shaky, its my transfer story from Wattpad to AO3 so please bare with the cheesy-ness, i will make better stories at some point in time!
> 
> Thank you all agian, and i will read y'all later, bye!


End file.
